Hikaru no Go Drabbles
by Solo Chang
Summary: Like the title says: HnG drabbles. Involves a little of everything, including shounen ai. Nothing fancy, just whatever my muse pops up with. Spoilers for both manga and anime.
1. Lunch Break

**1.**

**Title:** Lunch Break

**Features:** Hikaru, Akira

**Summary:** Hikaru doesn't just like eating ramen and McDonald's, right? _Right?_

**Disclaimer:** These wonderful characters are not mine. I wish they were.

**A/N:** Inspired by peroxidepest17's Bleach Drabbles. It's on my Favorite Stories for anyone who wants to read it…you definitely should read it!

* * *

"Waya told me a new Thai place opened up a few blocks from here. Want to try it out with me?"

I was speechless.

"Touya?"

My mind was blank.

"Um, does that mean no?"

I didn't answer, or more accurately, didn't hear him after he said 'Thai place'. He fidgeted a bit, looking nervously around. His tongue quickly darted out and licked his lips.

"If you don't want to, it's okay. I'll just ask Waya or Isumi-san."

I was still doing my statue impression. Ignoring Shindou often led to one of two outcomes, anger or disappointment. It was the latter this time. He turned to walk away, shoulders hunched. I thought he pouted as well. What I did next, I blamed on guilt. Damn conscience.

"Wait, Shindou."

He paused and flashed his big eyes at me. There was a spark of hope in them. Double damn.

"I'll go with you."

His smile shone like a miniature sun and I resisted the urge to cover my own eyes.

"Great! Let's go! You'll enjoy this."

He grabbed my sleeve and tugged me to the elevator. I allowed it. The meal was delicious and he entertained me with his childhood anecdotes. I laughed once or twice. When we returned to the Go Association, I thanked him for inviting me.

"I was right, huh?"

I smirked, but privately admitted that he was right. It had been an enjoyable lunch break.


	2. English Lesson

**2.**

**Title:** English Lesson

**Features:** Hikaru, Sai

**Summary:** Sai is a fast learner.

**Disclaimer:** I would give my right arm to own Isumi. He's hot…in a shy way.

**A/N:** I wondered what other school subject(s) Sai could have helped Hikaru with and that thought gave birth to this.

* * *

"Ugh! I give up!"

Sai watched, in his semi-usual serene manner, as Hikaru threw down his pen and pulled his hair in frustration.

"What's wrong, Hikaru?" the spirit finally asked.

The young teenager replied irritably, "My homework. The teacher gave us a sheet with thirty sentences to translate into English. I'm stuck on the last five and it's due tomorrow."

Sai moved from his spot by the window, where he was daydreaming about playing a match against the Meijin, to sit next to Hikaru on the floor.

"Let me see," requested Sai.

Hikaru gave him a Look, then shrugged and showed him the hand-out. Sai studied the content and nodded to himself.

"I know why you're having trouble, Hikaru," Sai said, using the tip of his closed fan as a pointer. "See, the ones you have problems with are compound sentences. You've forgotten about conjunctions."

Hikaru frowned. "Conjunctions like 'and', 'or', and 'but'? So, the English language has the equivalent of those words and used to connect two or more simple sentences into one long one?"

"That's correct."

Sai was beaming proudly and Hikaru gave him a bigger Look.

"You died during the Heian period," Hikaru said bluntly. "Where did you learn about English?"

Sai blinked innocently and answered, "Your teacher gave a lesson on English conjunctions to your class last week. You feel asleep, but I paid attention."

Hikaru slowly shook his head in acceptance that Sai was a genius in not only playing Go. The spirit apparently picked up English pretty fast, too.

"Hey, Sai, how's your math skills?"


	3. Bathroom Wonders

**3.**

**Title:** Bathroom Wonders

**Features:** Hikaru, Sai

**Summary:** How a modern-day bathroom fascinates a 1000yo ghost.

**Disclaimer:** Oh Sai! If I owned him, I would put him in a dress just because I _can_.

**A/N:** The thoughts that sneak up on you when you're getting ready for bed…

* * *

"Ne, Hikaru…"

The twelve-year-old continued to brush his teeth.

"Hikaru!" shouted Sai.

"What is it?" Hikaru mumbled, staring blearily at his new shadow.

"You never answer when I call you," Sai whined and sulked childishly.

Hikaru sighed and rinsed his mouth. Despite having an easy-going personality, he was _not_ a morning person. Trust his lack of luck to get him haunted by someone who made perky seem blue.

He forced a smile and repeated his question. "What is it, Sai?"

Instant forgiveness.

"I was wondering how the water is coming out from that long thing and into the bowl," Sai said, gesturing at the sink.

"There are pipes –"

Sai interrupted with brimming curiosity, "Pipes?"

"Yea…" Hikaru nearly groaned when he remembered the period Sai lived and died in.

He really didn't have the patience to explain how water came out the faucet in simple terms. Hell, he didn't even _know_ exactly how it did that. It wasn't something he questioned or thought too deeply about.

He was saved by Mrs. Shindou's voice traveling through the door. "Hikaru! You're going to be late!"

"I'll tell you later," the boy promised.

"Fine," Sai said with a huff.

As Hikaru dashed to his room to change, he made a mental note to ask his science teacher how a sink worked. It might earn him a weird Look, but better that than a moping ghost.


	4. Age of Technology

**4.**

**Title:** Age of Technology

**Features:** Hikaru, Waya, Isumi

**Summary:** Waya decides it's time to drag Hikaru into the 21st century and Isumi is along for the ride.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine - short and sweet.

**A/N:** Hikaru not owning or knowing how to use a computer...it's a concept I can't accept. It's just so _wrong_.

* * *

"Okay, Shindou, you need a computer. Do you prefer a desktop or laptop?"

Hikaru stared blankly at Waya and stated matter-of-factly, "I don't need or want a computer."

Isumi cringed in the background.

"You don't want, what, not need, my god," Waya sputtered indignantly and flailed his arms a little. "WHAT DO MEAN BY THAT?"

His loudness attracted some attention from fellow shoppers.

"Waya, calm down," Isumi said soothingly, placing a hand on the younger male's arm. "You're causing a scene."

Waya visibly stifled his anger and glared at Hikaru. The blond-bangs boy did not react, resulting in the glarer narrowing his eyes until it looked like he was squinting. Isumi wanted to sigh, badly, or maybe bang his head on a very hard surface.

"Shindou," Isumi said firmly. "Waya thinks it's important for you to have a computer at home."

Hikaru shrugged nonchalantly. "But why? I never had to use one before."

"Do you know how much stuff you can do or find on the Internet?" Waya pushed words through gritted teeth. "You could get information about opponents, there are discussion forums debating kifu, and then there's playing NetGo with people around the world. That's naming a few."

Isumi nodded and added, "You can also talk to other pros, even international ones if you learn their language, in chat rooms."

Hikaru made an annoyed noise and confessed, "It seems so complicated."

"That's why Isumi-san and I are here," said Waya. "We're your _friends_, who happen to know a thing or two about computers."

"_You_ happen to know a thing or two," corrected Isumi. "I'm here as manual laborer if Shindou chooses a desktop."

"So…" Hikaru began thoughtfully, "I guess I should get a computer, since we're all here and everything."

Isumi was grateful they passed their first hurdle.

Waya rolled his eyes upward and muttered, "Thank God."

Hikaru stuck his tongue at him before frowning. "Hey, Waya?"

"Yea?"

"What's a desktop?"

Waya's face turned red. Isumi wanted to cry.


	5. Slang

**5.**

**Title:** Slang

**Features:** Hikaru, Sai

**Summary:** Sai and a new word.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not mine, not mine. You get the idea.

**A/N:** I heard the word myself and poof. New drabble.

* * *

As time passed, things changed. It was inevitable. I spent centuries alone before encountering Torajirou, so it wasn't a shock to see how different the world had become. After too short a period, I was alone again. At least it wasn't for long. But during my absence, the world had envolved into something so grand and complex, it took my breath away.

I learned all sorts of new things and ideas everyday, though Go was still my foremost passion. Being a spirit was a plus. It let me hear the most intriguing and gossip-y conversations. Of course I had to rely on Hikaru to explain certain words, but I'm slowly gaining knowledge and building my vocabulary.

"Hikaru? What does _bishounen_ mean?"

I was startled when Hikaru started spitting and choking on his orange juice.

"What – How – Where did you hear that?"

I covered my ears as he shrieked at the end. He was panting like he had ran a marathon and glowering at me.

Lowering my hands, I said, "I heard a girl describe Touya-kun with that, but I don't know what it means. If I don't know what it means, how do I know if she was insulting or complimenting him."

I was faintly surprised a dash of pink colored his cheeks.

"It's a compliment I guess," said Hikaru. "_Bishounen_ literally means 'pretty boy'."

I hid my smile behind my fan. "Oh."

"Next time you have a word you don't know, ask me when I'm not drinking or eating anything."

"Okay," I replied, smile widening as he grumbled, because he was still blushing. "Hikaru is a _bishounen_, too!"

He looked horrified as I laughed and glomped him. Learning new words was fun.


	6. Long Distance

**6.**

**Title:** Long Distance

**Features:** Hikaru, Yashiro

**Summary:** A phone conversation between the two.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I'm saying it again. Not mine.

**A/N:** I was upset when the manga ended after introducing such a cutie. I'm talking about Yashiro here, not that Yongha isn't a cutie himself.

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring. Click.

"Hello, you've reached the Shindou residence."

"Hey Shindou, it's me."

Recognizing the Kansai accent, Hikaru was thrilled. "Yashiro! It's been months. How've you been?"

"Good, real good," said Yashiro. "I'm 2-dan now."

"That's great," Hikaru said, genuinely pleased for his one-time teammate. "You know me and my big mouth so I'm going to be blunt. Do you have some purpose calling me or what?"

Yashiro chuckled. "Rude as ever I see. Yea, I have a purpose. My Association here is organizing a major event to promote Go for young people. I'm already signed up for it, but we're going to need more pros my age. So I'm calling to see if you want to do this with me."

"Amano-san said something about it before," Hikaru recollected. "When is this event?"

"About three weeks from now," said Yashiro. "It's going to be a 4-day thing, Thursday through Sunday."

"I'm going to have to check my schedule," said Hikaru. "But I think I'm free to come down and participate."

"Would appreciate it if you do," said Yashiro. "Oh, I have one more favor. Can you ask your friends if they want to volunteer?"

"No problem," said Hikaru. "I'll even ask Touya for you."

Yashiro chuckled evilly. "Of course you're going to ask Touya. You and him are like two peas in a pod."

"No way," Hikaru immediately disagreed. "We are _nothing_ alike."

"On the outside, maybe not, but the inside…well," teased Yashiro.

Hikaru was appalled. "Now I _really_ have to go down there. It's the only way I can _kill_ you."

"Ha, I bet your friends have the same opinion as me," said Yashiro. "We could probably give you a list on how you and Touya are similar."

"I'm going to enjoy strangling you with my bare hands," Hikaru growled softly.

"Hikaru! Don't threaten people."

"Sorry Mom," Hikaru said sheepishly.

"Really, you tell me you're an adult with a real-paying job now and you can't even talk civilly on the phone. I thought I raised you better."

"Mom…" whined Hikaru.

Mrs. Shindou went right on ranting. On the other end of the line, Yashiro was laughing so hard he had trouble breathing.

"Call, call me," the white-haired boy gasped, snickers and uncontrollable giggling taking over his speaking ability. "Call me back, after you've talked…ha, talked with your friends...bye."

"I'm going to _get_ you," Hikaru whispered and then hung up.


	7. My Eternal Rival

**7.**

**Title:** My Eternal Rival

**Features:** Akira

**Summary:** His thoughts after the Hokuto Cup.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** I can be _serious_ sometimes…occasionally…okay, once a blue moon.

* * *

Shindou lost.

It had been a close match.

But a lost was a lost no matter how ferocious the battle.

Shindou failed in defending his master's name.

_Why_ he referred Honinbo Shusaku as his master, I was not privy to that information…yet.

What I _do_ know was…

…his Go had grown.

He didn't realize just how much.

He especially didn't realize how much _I_ had grown because of him and his chase to catch me.

I had never seen a person more oblivious.

I could easily imagine Shindou depressed in the following days and obsessing over this single match.

Until someone, probably Waya-san, hit him up-side his head and yell that there was still next year.

His friends would encourage him to become stronger.

As long as he became stronger, he could have another official match with Ko Yongha.

And he would _win_.

His own determination and sheer stubbornness would drag his pitiful self from the darkness he created.

Shindou would rise again.

Like a magnificent tiger.

Aura snarling, roaring, _daring_ anyone to try to stand in the way of his progression, he would leave many in awe and the rest in anticipation.

Everyone would want to witness how far he could climb.

Everyone would want to know if he held the key to the Hand of God.

Shindou was a force not to underestimate.

He _was_ my rival after all.

My…eternal rival….


	8. Bragging Rights

**8.**

**Title:** Bragging Rights

**Features:** Shindou Heihachi (Hikaru's grandfather)

**Summary:** Heihachi spends a Saturday afternoon in a Go Salon near his home.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine no matter how much I wish upon a star.

**A/N:** Old men need to be in the limelight once or twice. If not, they'd mold. Lack of reviews would make me mold too so…you get the hint.

* * *

"Shindou-san, it says here in the Weekly Go that Hikaru-kun won his last match."

The master of this particular Go salon was absolutely tickled at the idea of rude, impulsive Hikaru being a pro. He even cut out and collected any news article that mentioned the young boy who used to visit with his grandfather and complained about his nonexistent coffee-making skills.

"Of course," Heihachi said, chest puffing with pride. "I saw the potential he had and taught him everything I know. That was why I bought him his first real Goban, for him to practice on."

"Hah! You're dreaming, old man," said a regular patron. "Whatever you taught him, he didn't take to heart. He must have had a pro as a teacher. Shindou-pro _is_ the rival of _the_ Touya Akira."

Heihachi scowled furiously. "You're only four years younger than me! And Hikaru doesn't have a teacher, not then, not now. He was invited by Ogata-sensei to a study session at the former Meijin's home before though."

Everyone in hearing proximity edged closer.

The master broke the silence. "And? What happened?"

"Hikaru turned the invitation down," said Heihachi.

Denial and gasps spread across the room.

"Why?"

Heihachi had to fib some. "He didn't need to go. Look at how fast he's advanced in the Go world by himself. Three years and he's got plenty of top pros gaining a keen interest in him."

"Like who," demanded another elderly man.

"The former Meijin for one, then there's Ogata-sensei, Kurata-sensei, Kuwabara Honinbo, to name a few," Heihachi listed smugly. "And you said it before; Touya-pro is Hikaru's rival. That says a lot about my grandson's talent."

"You're so lucky to have Hikaru-kun," mourned the master. "My grandson hangs out in malls or plays video games. I've been bribing him to play Go with me."

Heihachi patted him consolingly on the shoulder. "Maybe he's a late bloomer like Hikaru."

"Unlikely. My grandson's already seventeen."

"That's too bad," said Heihachi. "But don't you have a granddaughter?"

The master's gloom dissipated and he said excitedly, "Yes, she's ten and very bright. I should start her on Go lessons."

Heihachi nodded sagely. "You can never start learning Go too early."

"Do you think you can get Hikaru-kun to come here with you next time? He could play teaching games with her."

"I'll ask," said Heihachi. "If it's a request from his grandfather, he should agree…unless there's something important he has to do for the Go Association."

"How much is he earning anyway?"

"That's a secret."

Amidst the groans and protests, Heihachi truly felt fortunate. Having a Go pro for a grandson…it was only natural he bragged about it. No one could fault an old man for that.


	9. Teatime

**9.**

**Title:** Teatime

**Features:** Kuwabara Honinbo, Touya Kouyou

**Summary:** Current Honinbo and former Meijin having tea.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters.

**A/N:** Yes, I'm airing out the older, in age, characters. Next drabble will be back to the young folks.

* * *

Kuwabara lit his cigarette and took a drag. "How long will you be staying in Japan?"

"Two weeks and then I leave for Korea," Touya answered, inwardly grimacing at the smoke and smell from the cancer stick. "Their Go Association invited me to give a seminar and play a few friendly games with the higher Dan."

Kuwabara cackled in that semi-creepy way of his. "So busy, I think you're busier now than before you retired."

Touya sipped his tea and acknowledged, "I _have_ been flying a lot lately, but the pressure is gone. Not completely of course. I still play to win."

"Of course," Kuwabara concurred, drinking his own cooling tea. "That boy of yours must get lonely, when his parents are away."

"Akira is a mature child," said Touya. "He can take care of himself and he has people looking out for his well-being."

"Like that punk kid," Kuwabara said slyly.

"If you are talking about Shindou-kun, yes, he is close to Akira," Touya said, unwittingly falling into the crafty, old man's trap.

Kuwabara grinned. "Oh yes, they're very close, aren't they?"

Touya nodded.

"You might want to forget about having any grandchildren in the future," said Kuwabara.

Touya blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"It takes two people to play Go," said Kuwabara. "And it takes two people to be a couple. Your boy and the punk have romantic feelings for each other."

"Excuse me?" Touya said again, voice tensed.

"I'm old, not blind," Kuwabara stated, fishing out his cigarette packet. "They think I'm getting senile too. Anyway, it's obvious the two are in that 'crushing' stage if you just look."

Touya lost enough composure to pull a face. "I don't –"

"You're either in denial or you haven't been around them too long," Kuwabara said perceptively. "Maybe you should have a talk with your boy. It would probably erase some weight off his shoulders if you didn't disapprove him in a homosexual relationship."

"I have to go," Touya said stiffly. "Thank you for the tea."

Kuwabara laughed loudly. "Go on then. Just remember what I said."

The former Meijin exited the teashop at a respectable pace. He wanted to run out, but that was undignified. The Honinbo was perhaps the only person alive who could unsettle him as thoroughly as this. As he headed home, Touya made a mental note to have a Talk with his son.


	10. Friends Forever

**10.**

**Title:** Friends Forever

**Features:** Hikaru, Akari

**Summary:** Childhood friends renewing their friendship.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** I had dinner with _my_ childhood friends the other night. It was nice, did a lot of talking, eating, and laughing. This drabble is dedicated to my reviewers. Thank you!

* * *

"Here you go. One deluxe banana split."

The attendant of the ice cream parlor placed the sizeable dessert on the table. Hikaru already had his spoon ready and dug in with gusto. Akari ate her portion at a much slower rate.

"A couple sharing, so cute," thought the attendant. "Ah, young love…"

"You're going to get brain-freeze," warned Akari.

No sooner said Hikaru abruptly grabbed his head in pain.

Akari giggled. "I told you so."

"But it's so _good_," Hikaru said, mixing the banana with the ice cream, creating a disgusting mush, and eating it. "I haven't had this in ages!"

"That's gross," Akari exclaimed, but she helped herself to some anyway. "You're such a _boy_ sometimes."

Hikaru gave her the Evil Glare, which she was totally immune to. "I _am_ a boy."

"I _know_ that," Akari said exasperatedly, trying to explain. "But we've been friends since we were in diapers. It's difficult to think of you as a _boy_friend and you're definitely not a _girl_friend, so you're neutral. You're neither a boy nor a girl in my mind."

Hikaru sweat-dropped and said cautiously, "Umm, Akari, that doesn't make sense…"

"Of course it does," Akari said, giving him her own version of the Evil Glare. Hikaru was _not_ immune.

"Of course it does," Hikaru promptly agreed.

"Good," Akari said, smiling satisfyingly. "So how did you like the movie?"

"You picked a great choice," praised Hikaru. "Lord of the Rings…man, I never imagined it was going to be so awesome."

Akari nodded and said animatedly, "Yes! Everyone in school was talking about how wonderful it was. By the way, did I thank you for coming to watch it with me?"

"Who cares if you did or not," Hikaru said, snorting. "We've known each other for too long to be polite _now_."

"True," Akari said, laughing quietly. "Who was your favorite character?"

"Legolas," Hikaru replied, the beautiful, pale elf reminding him of Sai.

"Huh, I'd have guessed it was Aragorn," said Akari.

Hikaru shrugged.

"The sequel comes out next year," Akari informed him. "Are you going to watch that one with me?"

"Sure," said Hikaru. "I'll even mark it down on my calendar."

"You don't _have_ a calendar," accused Akari.

"I'll buy a calendar and mark it down," Hikaru amended, placating his friend.

"You better," Akari mock threatened.

Hikaru grinned. He had missed her.


	11. Really Long Distance

**11.**

**Title:** Really Long Distance

**Features:** Yang Hai, Le Ping (a.k.a. mini-Waya)

**Summary:** Friendly e-mails…and pictures.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** E-mail is the best thing since…fill in whatever you feel is second best. This drabble is for everyone reading this.

* * *

Yang popped his head into the cafeteria and searched for his prey, umm, his target, err, a specific person.

Eyes landing on the one he wanted, he braced himself and announced, "Ah Ping, Isumi-kun sent us an e-mail."

It felt like a cannonball impacting on his stomach. The cannonball, in reality, was a young boy named Le Ping. He had became rather attached to Isumi Shinichiro when the Japanese visited China. Sometimes, it was _literal_, where the younger clung to Isumi's arm or leg. It was endearing…if the leech wasn't on _you_.

"He included a picture of his friend, Waya," Yang said, rubbing his torso and returning to his room.

"Waya?" said Ping. He was skipping ahead and paused at the unfamiliar name.

Yang sighed at the other's forgetfulness. "You remember, Isumi-san told us his friend, Waya, is like an older version of you – down to the personality."

Ping planted his fists on his hips and glared at the much taller man. He was _far_ from instilling fear into _anyone_.

"If I was a woman, I'd hug him or pinch his cheek," Yang thought before concentrating on what Ping was saying.

"I AM ORIGINAL!" yelled Ping.

Yang nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, yes, you are original. There's just a guy in Japan with your temper, face shape, body type, features, coloring, hair-style, who is also a Go player…need I go on?"

It was blatant sarcasm. Ping did the only thing he deemed appropriate and blew a raspberry at him. He made sure there was spittle and lots of it.

Yang calmly took out a handkerchief and wiped his face.

"Do it again and I'll order Isumi-kun to ignore you for two months – no e-mails, no letters, and no phone calls."

Ping blanched and immediately begged for forgiveness. "I'm so sorry oh great and wonderful Yang-sama. You are a genius among geniuses. Yang-sama has a kind heart and a merciful soul. Don't punish little Ping for his lack of respect. He is young in years and mind. Yang-sama is the greatest of Go players. Yang-sama –"

"Shush," Yang interrupted, opening the door to his place.

"Shushing, Yang-sama."

Ping was growing up into a smart-ass. He blamed it on Hong Kong dramas and their cliché storylines.

Yang sat down at his desk and used his mouse to click on a folder. "This is Waya."

Ping squinted at the three people in the picture. From left to right were Isumi, Waya, and Hikaru. Waya had Hikaru in a headlock and ruffling his hair while Isumi laughed softly at them. It was a Kodak moment captured on film…digital memory card, whatever. Ping stretched his eyes bigger, then covered his left eye, and _then_ switched to his right.

"Read me the e-mail later," said Ping. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?" Yang questioned. It was a pain translating for Ping every e-mail Isumi sent, because he had to hunt him down to do it. He almost regretted learning Japanese.

"I'm calling my parents," replied Ping. "I have to ask them whether or not I have a long-lost brother. Oh! Maybe he's my _half_-brother, but that would mean one of them would've cheated. That'd suck. Ah! Waya could have been _kidnapped_ as a baby! Yea! That sounds better."

As Ping left, he was still mumbling half-baked scenarios to himself.

Yang shook his head and moaned, "Damn those crappy Hong Kong dramas…"


	12. Colorblind

**12.**

**Title:** Colorblind

**Features:** Hikaru, Akira

**Summary:** Akira in his usual suit (from anime).

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** You've probably seen Akira in _that_ suit in the anime so there's nothing for me to say. Well…except that the one he wore on the cover of volume 8 looks so much cooler.

* * *

"Touya, there's something I've been wondering for a long time."

Akira straightened the cuffs of his jacket and glanced at Hikaru. "What is it?"

"Are you colorblind?" Hikaru asked frankly.

"What the hell?" Akira nearly shouted, but they were in public, at a formal event, with reporters mingling. He only allowed himself to fully lower his self-control when playing against Hikaru in his father's Go salon.

Akira took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "What do you mean by _that_?"

"Err, well, you see…" Hikaru said tentatively, detecting hostility. "Have you seen yourself in front of a mirror?"

Akira raised an eyebrow.

Hikaru sighed and waved a hand over his rival's clothing. "No one would wear a green jacket and pants with a pink shirt and a tie that's striped black and orange. You're taking _clashing_ to a whole new level, which led me to ask if you were colorblind."

"No, Shindou, I'm not colorblind," Akira stated, and then he turned. "If you'd excuse me, I have to talk to Amano-san."

"You're not mad, are you?" Hikaru asked timidly.

"Never bring up my taste in fashion again and I might forgive you," said Akira. "But I really do need to speak with Amano-san. I'll see you later."

"Yea, okay," Hikaru said, watching him walk away. "Damn, wish I hadn't drawn the short straw. Why couldn't it have been Honda, or better, Waya? I have such bad luck."

As the bleached-bangs boy grumbled, he proceeded to text-message Akira's answer to a certain group of friends. Hikaru vowed to ignore Waya and his so-called plans to 'uncover the truth' in the future. It wasn't worth risking his fragile friendship with Akira.


	13. Late Night Talks

**13.**

**Title:** Late Night Talks

**Features:** Hikaru, Sai (a touch Ogata x Sai…read and you'll know what I mean)

**Summary:** A discussion. The subject: Ogata-sensei, which somehow leads to a bunch of other stuff.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** It came to me when I was on the verge of falling asleep.

* * *

"Ogata-sensei is scary," Hikaru said out of the blue, turning his head to Sai. "He gives me goose-bumps."

The spirit was sitting next to the bed, near the headboard, with a Zen-like attitude. He didn't need sleep, being dead and all, so he made it his duty to watch over his living charge through the night.

"That's not a nice thing to say about someone," admonished Sai.

"But he _is_," insisted Hikaru. "When the light reflects off his glasses, he looks like a stalker, or worse, a pedophile."

"Pedophile," Sai repeated thoughtfully, searching his mind for a meaning and coming up empty. "What is that?"

"Sick guys who like little boys and girls," said Hikaru.

Sai blinked. "Huh, so there's a word for people with _that_ kind of taste in partners…"

"Yea," Hikaru said, shuddering and curling under his blanket. "It's really, really gross."

"But Hikaru, in my own time, it's normal for adults to have young lovers," Sai said kindly. "Remember the excerpts you've read from the Tale of Genji? Prince Genji raised a young girl to be his wife."

Hikaru wrinkled his nose and dug out a vague memory of the story from his Classical Japanese Literature class. "Wait, hold on. I think I remember. Holy! Wasn't his wife that Murasaki? She was my age, right?"

Sai nodded.

"Yuck."

"That was just how things were in those days," said Sai. "But that's changed now, so don't worry about it too much."

"Yup, you go to prison for having relations with a minor nowadays," Hikaru said, and then eyeballed his mentor. "_You_ didn't have a thing for children, did you?"

"Hikaru!" exclaimed Sai, aghast and blushing like a virginal bride. "Go is my first and only love. I had no time for lovers. Reaching the Hand of God was and still is my ambition."

"I was kidding," said Hikaru. "You're too nice to be a pervert."

"Thank you…I think," said Sai. "Besides, Ogata-sensei bothers you because he wants to play a match against me."

"That wouldn't be a problem except for the whole ghost thing," said Hikaru. "If you were alive, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"If I was alive, we wouldn't have met," Sai pointed out.

"Bah, I'm going to sleep," said Hikaru. "Night, Sai."

"Goodnight, Hikaru."

There was a pause.

"If I was alive, I wouldn't mind having Ogata-sensei as a lover though. He's a rather handsome man and an excellent Go player."

"Sai…" moaned Hikaru. "I did _not_ need to hear that just before I fall asleep. Having an image of you and him together is going to give me nightmares. It's, it's…yuck."

Sai smiled mischievously. "You might not think the same in a few years, Hikaru."

"Whatever."

"It would be entertaining to see how he and Touya's relationship develop in the future," Sai thought amusedly, looking at his now asleep host. "Yes, the future of those two should be interesting to witness…"


	14. Privacy

**14.**

**Title:** Privacy

**Features:** Hikaru, Sai

**Summary:** Hikaru being body shy. Yup, it's not a mistake. He's body shy.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** To any readers who doesn't like male x male couples: my summary clearly states there _will_ be **shounen ai** - nothing graphic. These drabbles are for entertainment and _laughs_. You can check in the features what pairing(s) will appear so you can just skip anything you don't want to read.

* * *

"You better not turn around," Hikaru warned as he stripped and entered the bathtub. "Getting haunted by a peeping tom is the last thing I need right now."

"I won't," promised Sai.

"Humph, don't know why you can't keep a little distance from me," said Hikaru. "I've heard of ghosts haunting a person, but there's usually _some_ kind of connection between the two."

Sai shrugged daintily. "You _are_ the second person who could see the stains on the Goban. Maybe you and Torajirou share a special trait."

"Then wouldn't it make more sense for Grandpa to see the stains instead?" asked Hikaru. "He's the one who likes playing that old men's game, not me."

"I don't know," Sai said, glancing to the side. "Perhaps you can help me reach the Hand of God."

Hikaru splashed water in the spirit's direction. "Don't look this way!"

"Wah!" cried Sai, covering his head with his billowing sleeves. "I'm not looking! I'm not looking! Hikaru's so mean!"

"Ugh, stop crying," Hikaru ordered, stuffing his index fingers in his ears. "Shoot, you're louder than me."

"But Hikaru's being _mean_," wailed Sai. "I didn't even look!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Hikaru said tiredly.

Sai sniffed pathetically. "Can I get a hug?"

"…sure…"

Hikaru sighed as Sai jumped into the tub for his hug and mourned over the loss of his privacy.


	15. Actual First Meeting

**15.**

**Title:** Actual First Meeting

**Features:** Touya Akiko (Akira's mother), Shindou Mitsuko (Hikaru's mother), toddler Akira, toddler Hikaru

**Summary:** "Nothing in this world happens by random. Everything is fated." – Yuuko, from xxxHolic manga.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** I was damn happy midterms were over. This was the result.

* * *

"What an adorable child you have," gushed Mitsuko. "How old is he?"

"Akira is three," Akiko replied, gently guiding her son from where he hid within the folds of her long skirt. "He's very shy."

"What a coincidence," said Mitsuko. "My Hikaru is also three. So energetic, he's a handful sometimes. Akira-chan seems like a well-behaved gentleman compared to him."

"Which one is he?"

Mitsuko pointed out a small child digging a hole in the sandbox with short dark hair, wearing a bright yellow t-shirt. "He's over there. Would Akira-chan like to play with him?"

Akira turned big, liquid eyes to his mother for permission.

"Go on," encouraged Akiko. "Have fun."

The three-year-old carefully toddled toward the other boy and sat down next to him.

"Hello," Akira said timidly.

Hikaru grinned at the prospect of a new playmate and said ecstatically, "Hi! I'm Karu. Who you?"

"Akira."

"Okay, Aki it is," Hikaru said, nodding decisively.

Akira frowned at the shortening of his name, then promptly forgot about it when Hikaru handed him a toy shovel.

"What are we doing?" asked Akira.

"Burying go," Hikaru informed his new, in his young mind, best friend. He meant 'gold', but he was three.

Akira's eyes widened, recognizing the word as the weird thing his father did with pretty black and white pebbles. He gladly helped Hikaru dig.

After they deemed it deep enough, Akira suggested, "We should find round stones to bury. Like this big."

He drew the approximate size of a Go stone in the sand. Hikaru scrunched up his nose, but affably agreed. They searched the park ground, hand-in-hand, for their nice-looking pebbles. They found a couple and buried them. Just when they finished, their mothers called them back.

"It's time to go home," said Mitsuko. "Say good-bye to Akira-chan, Hikaru."

"Bye bye, Aki," Hikaru said obediently. "Here, you have this."

He took out a marble from his pocket and gave it to Akira. The receiver marveled at the appealing blend of yellow and green.

Surprisingly, Hikaru explained in perfect child logic, "I'm yellow, Aki green."

"What do you say, Akira?" said Akiko.

"Thank you," Akira said softly, clasping the marble tightly. "Bye bye, Karu."

It would be another nine years before they saw each other again.


	16. Image Change

**16.**

**Title:** Image Change

**Features:** Hikaru, Akira, very brief appearance of Ichikawa

**Summary:** Akira gets a new hairstyle.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Change can be good.

* * *

Hikaru was fuming in Touya's Go salon at his regular table. He and Akira had scheduled a friendly game this afternoon, but his opponent was missing. He wouldn't begrudge someone for being tardy since he himself was known for cutting it close. In this case, however, it was hard not to get pissed when the person was over two hours late.

"Oh, Shindou, meet me Saturday," Hikaru grumbled in a poor imitation of Akira. "Don't be late, Shindou. I'm not going to wait for you, Shindou. Can't you tell time, Shindou? Bah…forget it, I'm going home."

As he got up, the entrance door banged open.

"Shindou!"

Hearing his name in the frantic voice of the real Akira, Hikaru's eyes quickly zeroed in on the figure at the doorway. Actually, _everyone_ in the salon was staring at the panting Go pro.

Hikaru was the first to regain his equilibrium and fairly shouted, "Touya! What the hell! What did you _do_ to your hair!?"

Akira's face flushed tomato red, silently cursing his pale skin.

"Oh my! Oh wow!" Ichikawa squealed, bringing a hand to her mouth. "It's, it's wonderful! You look awesome! Wait here. Let me get my camera. I _have_ to take pictures."

The cashier-girl had apparently switched her mode to fan-girl. She retrieved her handbag from behind the counter and rummaged like a madwoman, or a junkie for a fix. That was the image the old men there had on their mind.

"_Why_?" Hikaru asked in a strangled tone.

The million yen question. It had never occurred to _anyone_ that Akira would alter his appearance. It was simply unconceivable, but it had happened. No longer was Akira sporting his usual hairstyle – he had gotten hair extensions. His hair was now artistically layered from mouth-level to the middle of his back in a vague U-shape. Here and there were highlights from black to pale green.

"It was my mother's idea," mumbled Akira. "She said I'd look better this way, more my age. And I can tie my hair back to keep it off my face."

Hikaru hmm-ed thoughtfully and stuck out an arm. He twirled, twisted, and stroked the lengthy locks.

"Shindou? What are you doing?" Akira said quizzically.

"Just testing them out," replied Hikaru. He loved playing with Akari's hair when they were younger.

Akira's brows furrowed at the obscure answer and decided to dismiss it. He had other things to worry about.

"Are we going to have our game today?" he said. "You're staying, right?"

"Sure…" Hikaru hadn't stop touching his rival's hair yet.

Click. Click. Click. Ichikawa had found her camera.

She sighed. "So pretty…"

Akira was beginning to regret following his mother's advice.


	17. Chocolate Hearts

**17.**

**Title:** Chocolate Hearts

**Features:** Hikaru, Akari

**Summary:** Valentine's Day and Hikaru is oblivious.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** I _know_ it's _far_ from V-day, but I craved for fluff so…here! Enjoy!

* * *

Akari shoved a small box, wrapped in pink with red hearts, right at Hikaru's face.

He gingerly took the offering from his friend and examined it. "What's this?"

Akari blushed violently. "It's February fourteenth."

"And…" Hikaru made a circling gesture with a hand for clarification.

"It's Valentine's day," Akari replied, giving in to her urge and jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Ouch!" Hikaru jumped away from her bony arm. "What was that for?"

Akari glared and stated, "Because you're an idiot."

Hikaru looked at her, at the box he held, and back at her. She could _see_ the light bulb going off.

"Oh…oh!" Hikaru smiled sheepishly. "This is for me?"

"No, it's for you to deliver it to Touya-kun."

Hikaru's eyes popped to scary proportions and he sputtered, "WHAT!? TOUYA!? THIS IS FOR TOUYA!?"

Akari sighed and said firmly, "No. It's for you."

"But –"

"That was sarcasm," said Akari. "You can't tell me you've never experienced it before."

Hikaru blinked dumbly.

"Forget it," said Akari. "I have to get to school. Enjoy the chocolate."

"Thanks, I will," Hikaru said, gracing her with a megawatt smile.

Akari left Hikaru's home and started walking on her usual route.

"I didn't get to confess…he's not going to know my feelings even with the heart-shaped chocolate…"

She shook her head and languidly stretched her arms to the sky.

"There's always next year!"


	18. Boy Bands

**18.**

**Title:** Boy Bands

**Features:** Hikaru, Sai

**Summary:** The marketing techniques of Japanese boy bands.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Happy Thanksgiving! This came to me as I watched concert videos of my favorite group.

* * *

Sai was standing in front of an electronics store, face and hands pressed against the glass window. He scrutinized the miniature people in the boxes called television. Hikaru tapped his foot impatiently on the sidewalk.

"Sai, let's go."

"But Hikaru, what sort of ritual is this? Is it an exorcism?"

Hikaru groaned. "It's a PV, promotional video."

"Promo, promotional, vi, video," Sai mouthed the words a few times. "What is it?"

"They're idols promoting their music," Hikaru said, drawing strange looks from several passersby. "That's not a ritual or exorcism. They're _dancing_."

"Are they boys or girls?" asked Sai, squinting at the screen.

"It's a marketing technique," explained Hikaru. "They're portrayed as feminine or androgynous. Apparently, gender ambiguity sells."

Sai jumped on him. "Wah! Hikaru knows so much."

"Umm…"

"So smart! So smart!"

Sai's eyes _glittered_. Hikaru decided not to tell the ghost that it was Akari who babbled that information to him.


	19. Enigma

**19.**

**Title:** Enigma

**Features:** Waya

**Summary:** Waya and his thoughts on Hikaru and his tie to Sai.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Waya demanded screen time.

* * *

I am _so_ sure Shindou is Sai's pupil.

One hundred and _ten_ percent certain they're master and student.

The proof's right in front of everyone's eyes.

No matter how much that air-headed bleached hair guy denies it, Go _doesn't_ lie.

Their playing styles are too similar.

It's not something gained from studying kifu - impossible.

I know my Go resembles Morishita-sensei's to a degree and Touya his father.

It's natural to pick up your teacher's habits after playing more than a thousand, no, ten thousand games with each other.

Shindou isn't fooling anyone, especially not me.

Someday, I'll force him into admitting his close relationship to the mysterious, strong Internet Go player.

Once he stops making that face whenever Sai's name is mentioned.

The one where he looks like he's about to cry.


	20. Pumpkin Picking

**20.**

**Title:** Pumpkin Picking

**Features:** Hikaru, Akira, Waya, Isumi, Nase, Fuku

**Summary:** Self-explanatory title.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** I'm procrastinating...and hyper from ingesting _too_ much sugar and caffeine.

* * *

Waya clouted Hikaru on the head with a rolled-up Weekly Go.

"What was that for!?" cried the injured party.

Waya aimed his choice of weapon at the 'friend' Hikaru invited along and shouted, "For bringing _him_."

Fuku was nonplussed. "It's only Touya-kun."

"_Exactly!_" bellowed Waya. "We're at a pumpkin _farm_, in a pumpkin _patch_, going to _pick_ pumpkins, and he's in a _suit_! He shouldn't be here, not even dressed for this kind of stuff. Isn't that right, Isumi?"

"Lower your voice," Isumi chided, stuck between a rock and a hard place. "And Touya-kun is _not_ wearing a suit. It's just trousers, shirt, and sweater vest."

Nase boldly linked arms with Akira like she does with her girlfriends. "_I_ think he looks _hot_."

Hikaru laughed at Akira's discomfited expression. Fuku muffled his own giggle with his hands.

"Umm, excuse me," Akira said uncertainly, trying to dislodge his appendage from the older girl.

Nase held on and smiled pleasantly at her captive. She scared him a little.

Deciding to rescue the 'damsel in distress,' Hikaru clapped his hands loudly and yelled, "Come on, people! We have pumpkins to find! I bet Touya and I will find the best one!"

Hikaru yanked Akira to his side, away from Nase's questionably clutches. As for Waya, he forgot all about Akira in the face of a challenge.

"In your dreams, Shindou!" he said. "Isumi and I are going to find _the_ perfect pumpkin!"

Nase blinked and looked down at Fuku.

"I guess we're partners then," the short boy said genially.

She sighed and gazed longingly in Akira's direction.

"Ha! You wish!" Hikaru said, purposely riling him up. "How about loser team has to treat dinner?"

"You're on!" accepted Waya. "You better get ready to pay for my sushi tonight."

"Ugh! You and sushi," Hikaru exclaimed, making a face. "You're going to pay for my _ramen_ tonight."

Akira really wanted to point out Hikaru's hypocritical comment, but refrained.

"Let's go," Waya said, dragging Isumi towards the edge of the patch. "I saw some really ripe ones over there."

Nase sighed again and walked off with Fuku.

"I don't know anything about pumpkins or pumpkin picking, Shindou," warned Akira.

"It's not rocket science," said Hikaru. "Size doesn't matter, okay? You just have to find one that's uniformly orange and have no cuts or bruises."

"Orange, no cuts or bruises," repeated Akira.

"Yup," Hikaru said encouragingly. "It should be as smooth as possible, because obviously, it looks nicer than a bumpy pumpkin."

Akira nodded and asked, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Oh, yea," Hikaru remembered. "You never carry a pumpkin by the stem. It may break."

"Alright," said Akira. "Let's win this."

His eyes were almost glowing like the times he played against good Go players. Akira and Way were similar in that they were both highly competitive.

Hikaru grinned. "Let's beat them!"


	21. Pumpkin Carving

**21.**

**Title:** Pumpkin Carving

**Features:** Hikaru, Akira, Waya, Isumi, Nase, Fuku

**Summary:** Again, self-explanatory title and continuation from Pumpkin Picking.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** I'm _still_ procrastinating...

* * *

Needless to say, it shocked everyone that it was the Nase-Fuku pair who'd found the finest pumpkin. If it hadn't been for Fuku's sensibility, who knew what kind of dinner Nase would've requested. He suggested sukiyaki before she could open her mouth and Waya and Hikaru jumped on the choice. After their meal, they went to Waya's apartment to carve their jack o' lanterns.

"No betting which one's the best," Isumi decreed, giving out old newspaper to cover the floor as well as knives and spoons.

"Spoilsport," said Waya.

"He's only looking out for your wallet," teased Hikaru. "Any more losing and you'll be living on bread and water until your next paycheck."

Waya gnashed his teeth, but couldn't attack Hikaru because he was holding a knife in his hand.

Nase cleared her throat and said sweetly, "Boys, boys, it's getting late and I have to be home before eleven. So why don't we get started?"

Waya and Hikaru wisely abided by her. A woman pissed-off was something they avoided like the plague.

"Here, Touya, I'll get the top off," Hikaru volunteered, proficiently cutting around the stem. "You can help scoop out the guts."

Akira looked dubiously at the spoon and then the inside of the pumpkin. In the background, Nase was _asking_ Fuku to dig the seeds and stringy membrane out. Waya and Isumi were using rock, paper, scissor where loser had to do the dirty job.

"Try it," urged Hikaru.

Akira slowly stuck the utensil in and plopped the glop onto the newspaper.

"It's _gooey_," he stated, vaguely disgusted.

"You're not going to barf or anything, right?" Hikaru asked uneasily.

"No, but you do it," Akira said, shoving the spoon at him.

Hikaru huffed. "Fine. You can at least think of the face we're going to carve."

Akira nodded.

"How about we do a toothy grinning jack o' lantern?" Nase proposed to Fuku and then turned to Akira. "What do you think? Wouldn't that be cute?"

"Yes, Nase-san," he replied politely.

"Drop the formality," she said. "Just call me Nase. Everyone does."

"Alright, Nase," Akira said, any protest dying on his lips because yielding was the safest route.

"How many teeth do you want it to have?" said Fuku.

"Let's see how big we can get the mouth to be," said Nase.

"A pirate," announced Waya. "We're making a pirate jack o' lantern."

Isumi sighed. "I shouldn't have lent him Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Okay, time to outline the pumpkin so we know where to cut," said Hikaru. "But I'm bad at drawing…"

Akira took the marker from Hikaru and examined the orange surface. He carefully drew a grim and sinister-looking face with squinty eyes and a thin frown. Maybe it was Hikaru's imagination, but to him, it resembled Ogata-sensei.

Nase and Fuku were first to declare, "Done!"

Hikaru and Akira were next. The four snacked on candy corns, watching as Waya painstakingly carved the pirate Isumi drew. At last, it was completed. The inside bottom of the pumpkins were already scrapped flat so they put in candles. Since Nase and Akira (Hikaru insisted he keep it) had to bring theirs home, only Waya's was lit.

"We _have_ to take a group picture," said Nase.

No one argued with her, not even Waya. Isumi got his camera and set it on auto. They gathered around the jack o' lanterns, the unlit ones sandwiching the lit one. From right to left were Isumi, Waya, Fuku, Nase, Hikaru, and Akira. They were all genuinely smiling. It was truly a Kodak moment.


	22. Kimchi

**22.**

**Title:** Kimchi

**Features:** Suyon, Yongha

**Summary:** A certain Korean can't stand kimchi.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** My friends love kimchi, but I can't stomach it.

* * *

Suyon plucked a hefty amount of kimchi from the dish with his chopsticks and positioned it to Yongha's mouth. "Say ah."

Yongha recoiled violently. "Suyon, if you value your life, you get that away from me."

"It's only kimchi," Suyon said, rolling his eyes and eating it himself. "And you call yourself a Korean."

Yongha shook his head as his friend made happy noises as he ate.

"It's so…red," the older Go player said lamely.

Suyon snorted. "We can always buy the kind that's more orange than red."

Yongha grimaced. "It's not just the color."

"You can't say taste because you've never even tried kimchi," Suyon pointed out. "As for smell, it's _so_ nice."

Yongha swore there were hearts in the other boy's eyes.

"I can't explain it," Yongha said, shuddering. "Kimchi freaks me out. It's like how some people are afraid of snakes or height. You can't explain it logically."

Suyon choked on his snack and coughed out in disbelief, "You're saying you have a _phobia_ to _kimchi_?"

Yongha shrugged in answer and Suyon burst into guffaws.

"It's not _that_ funny," Yongha stated wryly.

"Oh yes, yes, it is," Suyon gasped between his laughing fit. "Oh my, ha, a phobia to kimchi, that's _so_ weird."

Yongha calmly went to the refrigerator and took out a container. He uncovered it to reveal solidified pig's blood, a common Chinese food, and shoved it under Suyon's nose.

Suyon shrieked like a girl. "Yuck! Gross! Get that away! GET THAT AWAY!"

Yongha smirked. Revenge was sweet.


	23. Grinning Fool

**23.**

**Title:** Grinning Fool

**Features:** pre-Ashiwara Hiroyuki + Saeki Kouji

**Summary:** Saeki doesn't have a weakness…except for Ashiwara.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** I always thought it was hilarious how stoic Touya-Meijin had such a happy-go-lucky pupil.

* * *

The alarm went off, signaling lunch break. Some players rushed off for solitude, some stretched the stiffness in their bodies away, and there were even some who badgered their opponents into eating lunch together. Ashiwara was obviously the last kind.

"Come on, let's go, let's go," Ashiwara said rapidly, seizing Saeki's arm. "I'm starved."

Saeki could only obediently follow the other man to save his arm. Waya, who he was conversing with along with Hikaru, blinked slowly at his friend's abduction. Before the elevator completely closed, Hikaru gave him a thumb up. Saeki mulled over why he did that for a second until Ashiwara claimed his attention.

"What should we eat this time?" the grinning man asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "We've already had Thai, Indian, and Japanese this month…how about Chinese?"

Saeki nodded absentmindedly, thinking how if Ashiwara had a tail, it'd be wagging like crazy _all the time_. He nearly lost it, the image was that funny.

His spacing out ended when he noticed that Ashiwara was still talking. "…got tickets, so how about it?"

Saeki tried to look cool and inquired politely, "Can you repeat that?"

Ashiwara wasn't offended. "I said that I got tickets to the circus. Do you want to go with me?"

"A circus?" repeated Saeki. "I haven't been to a circus since I was ten."

"Then it's time to go again," said Ashiwara. "It's this Saturday. Are you free?"

"Yes, but I don't _like_ the circus," Saeki said regretfully.

Ashiwara's smiled dimmed a little. "Oh. I guess you won't go with me then. It's okay."

Saeki sighed; saying no to Ashiwara was like kicking a small, cuddly animal.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose my memories of the circus at ten can't be counted on. It _has_ been years and things probably changed a lot for the better. Umm, so, I'll go with you."

"Really?" Ashiwara said, turning his deadly puppy-dog eyes at Saeki.

"Yes, really."

Ashiwara's familiar grin was back. "It's a date!"

Saeki was contemplative. "A date huh…"


	24. Santa Claus

**24.**

**Title:** Santa Claus

**Features:** Hikaru, Sai

**Summary:** Sai's interested in the jolly fat man wearing a bright red suit.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Christmas is just around the corner!

* * *

Sai stared wide-eyed at the man playing Santa inside the mall, surrounded by shiny Christmas decorations and green-clothed elves. Hikaru was there to buy a last minute gift, but the thousand-year-old spirit refused to budge from his spot.

Hikaru pulled one of Sai's long sleeves and whispered frantically, "Sai! We have to go! The store's going to close."

"What are the children telling the man?" asked Sai.

"They're telling him what they want for Christmas," Hikaru replied quickly, thinking that would satisfy Sai's curiosity. He should've known better.

"Christmas is the holiday coming up, right?" said Sai. "It's the strange festival with the pretty lights, bells, and songs."

"Carols, yea," said Hikaru. "Come on, Sai, can we go _now_? The store I have to go is on the third floor."

Sai kept gazing at the children and said dreamily, "I wonder if he can tell me when I'll reach the Hand of God."

Hikaru almost hit Sai to bring him back to reality.

Instead, he told him the truth, "Santa Claus is a myth. He's a fictional person like a kitsune or tanuki, not real."

A few parents covered their kids' ears and hurried them away from Hikaru.

"You didn't believe ghosts were real until you met me," Sai said logically. "How do you know the loud fat man isn't real as well?"

"Santa Claus, Sai, his name's Santa Claus," said Hikaru. "And I know because."

"Because what?"

Hikaru pulled harder on Sai's sleeve. "Because I just do."

"That's not an answer," pouted Sai.

"I'll debate with you about this later," said Hikaru. "But I _really_ have to buy Akari's present. She would _kill_ me if I don't get her a nice gift this year."

"I thought this festival is about the joy of giving and receiving," Sai said, puzzled enough to let Hikaru drag him to the escalators.

"Yea, well, tell that to Akari," mumbled Hikaru.

Sai tilted his head. "I can't, Hikaru. She can't hear me, remember?"

"Forget it," Hikaru said unenthusiastically. "Just…forget it."

"Okay," said Sai. "You look a bit sad. When we go home, we'll play a match. That'd cheer you right up!"

Hikaru looked at Sai's radiant expression and instinctively smiled. "Sure."


	25. Literature

**25.**

**Title:** Literature

**Features:** Hikaru, Akari

**Summary:** Hikaru's having trouble interpreting a story by a famous Japanese writer.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** I'm back!

* * *

"Wait, Akari!"

Hikaru sprinted to his childhood friend, who waved goodbye to her female classmates.

"What is it now?" inquired Akari.

Hikaru held up a finger and then braced his hands on top of his thighs as he panted. He opened his mouth and coughed, choking on lack of air. Akari stood tolerantly until his fit ended.

"I need your help," he was finally able to plead.

Akari gestured him to go on.

"My class just finished reading a dream from Natsume Souseki's 'Yume Juuya'," explained Hikaru. "The teacher wants us to interpret what we think happened to the narrator, but I have NO idea what's going on."

"Well, which dream out of the ten did your class read?" Akari wanted to clarify.

"Err, the one with the guy carrying a kid on his back," Hikaru said, scratching his forehead in concentration. "Or was it a monk? I don't remember which dream exactly…"

Akari sighed. "That was the third dream."

Hikaru nodded. "I guess so."

"How in the world do you remember dozens of Go games flawlessly and not something you did today?" Akari asked rhetorically.

"There's a major difference," objected Hikaru. "I _like_ Go, I _don't_ like literature."

"Tell me what you think the narrator did," instructed Akari.

"Umm, I know he killed someone," Hikaru said uncertainly. "It was a pretty creepy story. I just don't know whether he killed a monk or his own child or some blind guy."

"That's why it's called interpretation," said Akari. "There isn't really a right answer as long as you can defend why you think so-and-so happened. The teacher probably wants you to explore the possibilities."

Hikaru pouted. "So I actually have to _think_."

"That's what your brain is for," teased Akari. "And I'm not going to do your homework for you so don't even bother asking."

"Aw, how about a hint?" begged Hikaru. "A tiny one?"

Akari shook her head. "Nope, you have to learn to do your own work."

"Why can't I just find the author and ask him?" wailed Hikaru.

Akari smacked him on the ribs with her schoolbag. "Natsume Souseki's been dead for ages. He wrote and published 'Yume Juuya' in the late Meiji Period. I can't believe you didn't even know _that_. You're really hopeless."

She started walking home.

Hikaru gave chase, while whining loudly, "Come on, Akari! Don't be so mean!"

Looking over her shoulder, Akari stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

Shameless plug: My cousin, Helen Ng, published a children's book, "The Chameleon Program: First Case". First of a series I reckon. Anyway, I'm telling everyone I know (and don't know) about it because if she sells enough to make a nice profit, she promised me a trip to Japan. Check out www(dot)buybooksontheweb(dot)com OR www(dot)bbotw(dot)com for summary. 


End file.
